


certain girls are meant to be alone

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Short One Shot, idk...what else to tag this as ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: martha has some feelings about veronica.





	certain girls are meant to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of rushed and i'm sorry!! this is my first thing i've written for the heathers and i hope to write more for it!! i love this series haha...

You’ve known Veronica for years. Ever since the two of you were in diapers, you’d always hang out, playing with dolls or bugs or making messes like kids do. You’d seen her grow up, just as she saw you, and you two knew almost everything about each other. 

 

It’d be a year until you graduated, and you realized you had some feelings you didn’t want to accept. You were gay, for your best friend, Veronica Sawyer. 

 

People had already thought you out to be a  _ fat freak,  _ for having mildly different interests in things (you liked cute, happy movies with happy endings, things that made you smile, unicorns, ....girls.) that other people didn’t have interest in. (they only had interest in tearing into each other and ripping out the guts of one another. violence. fear. the heathers.) 

 

More importantly, they all thought you liked Ram. You thought you liked Ram. You realized you did not like Ram, but used it to cover up your love for Veronica. You wanted to be normal.

 

You realized that Veronica would never- ever love you, (or so you thought) and knew it would be better to keep it a secret, just like you have been. For longer than you can remember. 

 

\-----

 

She snaps at you. Veronica snaps at you, telling you how ‘’Ram never loved you’’ and how much of a joke you were. The words about Ram did not hurt you, but Veronica did. You were wrapped around her finger and it felt like you’d just been plunged into a body of deep, cold water. 

 

She laughed at you, and you knew what to do next. You wrote that suicide note, you poured each and every bit of your feelings into it-

 

You told Veronica you loved her, and that you were sorry.

 

\-----

 

When Veronica comes over to you, places her hand on your cheek, and asks you if you want to pop some jiffypop and see a movie, and begs for your forgiveness, you feel home.

 

One day, you’ll let her know.


End file.
